Isekai Mohamed
by mugu
Summary: JE SUIS FORCE A HURLER POUR LE COMPTE DU NARRATEUR CAR J'AI GAGNE UNE COMPÉTITION DE BULLE DE SAVON FACE A LUI, ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE CETTE HISTOIRE POUR ME-VENEZ DÉCOUVRIR L'HISTOIRE DE MOHAMED SAWADI, TELLE QUE RAPPORTÉE PAR LA GRANDE ASSEMBLÉE DES IMAMS JAPONAIS, UNE HISTOIRE MÊLANT HÉROÏSME, ÉROTISME, POLITIQUE, ET MOMENTS INTENSES, DANS UN SAVANT MÉLANGE SCÉNARISTIQUE ET CULTUREL.
1. Cogito Ergo Seum

Salam alaikum, jm'appelle Mohamed Sawadi. J'suis vendeur de Kébabs à Triolo. J'ai trente-cinq ans et cinq fils et une fille et une très belle femme. Aujourd'hui, je suis mort. Etant un fervent musulman, j'ai fait mes trois prières avant de dire Assalamu alaykum. Aujourd'hui, j'me suis réincarné dans le monde de Naruto en tant que vendeur de kébabs. On m'avait vendu le paradis, je me suis retrouvé à vendre des kébabs. Salam alaikum Naruto.

« Ohayô, Sawadi-san ! », répondit le gamin tout en s'enfuyant de villageois enragés.

J'connaissais pas le manga, mais je trouvais cette attitude très dérangeante. Mais en tant que bon musulman, je pouvais pas juger. Peut-être que le petit gamin avait mal juré ou qu'il avait pas dit bonjour.


	2. Aléa Jacta Rekt

_Précédemment dans Isekai Mohamed, soit il y a trois ans..._

Aujourd'hui, on est le Jeudi 4 Octobre et les ventes sont pas terribles. J'ai vendu que cinq kebabs. Chais pas où sont passés tous les étudiants qui viennent manger habituellement mais ils sont pas là.

Soudain, y a un type pas net qui se pointe dans mon restaurant.

Bizarre, j'arrive pas à savoir quel type de type c'est. J'arrive toujours à savoir normalement le boulot du type et d'où y vient mais là je sais pas.

« Salut. Alors, ça sera quoi pour vous aujourd'hui, chef ? Sur place ou à emporter ? Un menu ? Quelle sauce ? Salade, tomate, oignons ? », je lui fais courtoisement.

Il me fait un sourire bizarre et ses yeux sont rouges. Il me claque les doigts au nez.

* * *

Arrêtons le temps une seconde.

L'homme au manteau noir tourne sa tête vers vous tandis que l'espace autour de lui se fige et que ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur anxiogène.

Salutations chers lecteurs, vous êtes en présence du narrateur de l'histoire. Je pourrais très bien employer des « guillemets de cette manière pour introduire le dialogue mais » je trouve que c'est bien plus drôle de vous parler directement ainsi. Je sais que vous lisez actuellement de la plate-forme fanfiction(point)net, bien que je n'aie pas d'informations concernant votre localisation. Pour le moment du moins...

 _Vous sentez un effroi vous parcourir l'échine tandis que la voix de cet être transsexuel vous adresse dans un dialecte acerbe_.

Permettez-moi de m'asseoir à l'une des tables du kébab pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en retourne.

 _Vous voyez le menu proposé par Mohamed Sawadi apparaître sur la table._

Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier de vous préciser. Quand vous voyez des mots en italique utilisés durant le dialogue, cela signifie que la discussion se déroule en arabe. Vous pouvez imager, si vous voulez, les phrases précédentes en italique dans cette langue. J'ai aussi mangé les étudiants qui étaient censés venir manger chez Mohamed. Muhahaha !

Je me permets d'intervenir dans cette histoire pour vous précisez plus en détail la vie de Mohamed Sawadi :

Cet homme a immigré en France et plus particulièrement à Lille en 2000 pour ses études. C'est là qu'il a découvert sa passion pour la restauration fast-food. Impressionné par le professionnalisme de son Sempai, il décida de s'embarquer dans cet univers particulier. Et en plus, c'est Halal.

Armé de ses cours en économie, il monta son propre restaurant en compagnie de sa femme, Jessica avec laquelle il expérimenta une situation épanouissante. À l'aube de leur mariage, ils allèrent à la Mecque pour souder leur union sous le regard bienveillant du grand Allah.

Bien sûr, étant athéiste, il se trouve qu'Allah est mon ennemi. Bon, j'ai fini de manger, je vous souhaite à bientôt. Je ne pense pas que vous me reverrez. Je l'espère pour vous en tout cas...

 _En claquant des doigts, cette entité disparaît._

* * *

Je sais pas s'qui s'passe mais c'est sacrément harām. Tout a arrêté de bouger d'un coup. Je sais pas s'qui s'est passé mais j'ai pas pu bouger aussi. J'étais comme un kébab au congélo. Le type bizarre a claqué des doigts et a parlé tout seul. Pourtant il a l'air d'être tout seul mais il est pas tout seul, pas tout seul. Il va vers l'une des tables réservées au client et un plat que je prépare pour une autre personne apparaît sur sa table. Trois têtes noires lui poussent du cou qui se mettent à avaler s'qui y a sur le plateau. Y a aussi dix appendices bizarres qui lui tournent autour. Je sais pas s'qui s'passe, mais c'est pas très halal tout ça.

Inch'Allah, que le Très Grand me protège du démon.

J'le vois soudainement approcher du comptoir, me regarder bizarrement une dernière fois et il part comme si il est de la fumée tandis qu'il sort dehors.

Je le course mais je tourne la tête gauche à droite je le vois pas. C'est très bizarre.

Une douleur me prend au torse. J'ai très mal. Je me tiens le cœur et je tombe au sol.

Kira m'a tuer.

Je me réveille et je suis assis devant un bureau en liège. Des brasiers en feu s'allument où des gens dessus tournent comme sur des broches de kébab alors que le même type bizarre qui est venu dans mon kébab me regarde.

« Salutations Mohamed Sawadi. Je me présente, je suis le narrateur de cette histoire. On me surnomme des fois le Juubi ou le Dieu Jashin. La plupart des humains de votre dimension préfèrent m'appeler le Diable mais — »

« Je sais pas qui t'es chef, mais t'as pas payé l'addition. Ici, c'est carte bleu ou en espèces. On accepte les cartes bleus qu'au delà de cinq euros. Ça fera six euros pour le kébab. »

« Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est — »

« Non j'veux pas savoir. Tu vas payer ce que tu viens de manger. Allez. Monnaie monnaie. »

Le type se prend la tête dans ses mains. Y a un bouton rouge qui sort du bureau et il appuie dessus.

Me voilà dehors sous la pluie. Derrière moi y a mon kébab mais je reconnais pas les alentours.

Plus tard, j'apprends que je suis dans le monde de Naruto.

Voilà comment je suis arrivé là.


	3. Di meliora pisse

Il pleut. Du coup je vais à l'intérieur de mon kébab. Dedans, je vois mon assistant Ahmed.

« _Tu as pas vu un truc bizarre, chef ?_ », je lui dis avec un peu de peur.

« _Non, chef_ ! », il me répond avec l'air sans comprendre. « _D'ailleurs, vous avez un message sur votre portable, chef._ »

Je prends mon Wiko smartphone Blueberry 6.0 et je vois une notif sur mon WhatsApp. Je clique dessus :

« Cher fils,

Je suis heureux que vous ayez résisté à la tentation de rejoindre les forces du mal. Je vous ai envoyé dans le monde Naruto pour que vous en devenez le héros et que vous empêchez l'apocalypse prévue par le Juubi. J'ai utilisé tout mon pouvoir magique pour vous y emmener et je suis actuellement incapable de vous faire revenir ici. Ne vous en faites pas, votre femme et vos enfants sont en sécurité aux côtés de l'église dans notre dimension. Le destin du multivers repose entre vos mains, mon fils ! Que Dieu soit avec vous !

Signé le pape. »

Comme des clients attendent, je lui réponds vite en tapant :

« Bonjour pape,

Je c pa ce que tu ve, mai moi je sui qun kebabiste. Je conai pa Naruto et sa minterece pa. Je ve revoir ma femme.

Mohamed Sawadi. »

Une autre notif s'allume. Je clique dessus.

« Bonjour Mohamed Sawadi,

On vient de se voir il y a cinq secondes. Sache que je sais où tu te caches et je tiens tes enfants en otage. Mais je les épargne si tu acceptes de travailler avec moi. Dans ce cas, réponds 666 ou #côté-obscur.

Signé le Diable. »

Je vois si les clients sont pas contents mais ils ont l'air posé. Je tape en répondant :

« Bonjour Diable,

Je v te fer du 69 si tu me ramens pas tou suit, kapich ?

Mohamed Sawadi. »

Satisfait, je décroche le téléphone. Mon assistant a eu le temps de faire deux menus. Je les emmène aux habitués du kébab ; Jean-Pierre Coffe et Mario (connais pas son vrai nom).

« ... Car le problème du temps, c'est un non-problème ! », j'entends alors que je lui sers son kébab. L'autre se tourne vers moi avec une casquette en forme de salade alors qu'il est pas un kébab.

« Je c pas si t'as vu le fil twitter cousin mai on a laché des photo de ma meuf sur le web, wesh. »

Je regarde son téléphone et je vois #bowsette avec des images pas très halal. Je lui dis que j'ai une femme et des enfants. Il monte la tête de bas en haut. Je lui sers aussi son kébab avant de revenir vers mon assistant Ahmed. Je regarde vite fait mon téléphone mais je vois pas de notifs. Je dis surpris à Ahmed :

« _Tu as vu dehors, chef ? On est plus à Triolo !_ »

Ahmed me regarde surpris.

« _C'est quoi Triolo ? On a toujours été à Konoha._ »

Je le regarde avec de gros sourcils.

« _Konoha ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, on a toujours été à Triolo !_ »

Ahmed me regarde bizarre.

« _Chef, vous êtes peut-être fatigué. Cela fait dix jours que vous travaillez non-stop. Vous devriez-vous reposer._ »

Je me tiens la tête. C'est vrai que ça tourne fort. Je regarde mon téléphone et je vois que y a plus de discussions en cours. Très bizarre.

Je pense à Jessica et à ma fille et je pleure. Je sais que mes cinq petits gars pourront les protéger mais je leur ai pas encore appris le Karaté.

Une question me vient. Ma famille ou mon kébab ?

J'enlève ma tenue de kebab et je mets ma toge avec une ceinture noire.

Je vais leur montrer qu'on menace pas la famille de Mohamed Sawadi comme ça !

* * *

Cela fait une heure que je cours dans la pluie et je suis perdu. Je demande mon chemin à un vieil homme avec un chat sur l'épaule et c'est le chat qui me répond.

« Miaouss ! Vous cherchez aussi le repère de la Team Rocket ? Désolé, je suis aussi perdu que vous ici. Mais je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez, vous semblez plus digne de confiance que ce sale torchon ! »

Le chat se met à faire une technique de Karaté au vieux monsieur qui fait un roulé-boulet contre un tas d'ordures sur le bord de la route. C'est la première fois que je vois un chat qui se tient debout. Je le regarde surpris en lui disant les sourcils gros :

« Tu es du côté du Diable ou du Pape ? »

Il rigole en touchant ses longs poils.

« Diable, Pape ? C'est qui ça ? C'est trop cliché la religion ! Aujourd'hui, on parle de Pokémons Soleil et Lune, voire d'Isekai à la rigueur. Faut se mettre à la mode, vieux. »

Inch'Allah, on traite pas Dieu comme ça. Je lui mets un poing dans le nez et il s'envole vers d'autres cieux. Mais je suis toujours perdu et le vieux a perdu toutes ses dents et peut pas me dire mon chemin.

Je reçois une notif sur mon portable. Il y a un gros doigt qui pointe une application. Naruto'maps s'allume et je vois une carte où je me localise avec un autre gros point rouge marqué **invasion de zombies qui approche**.

Je me dis que si je me pointe là, les zombies vont peut-être me dire où se trouvent ma femme et ma fille.

* * *

Je tabasse cent zombies mais ils ont pas la réponse que je veux. Y a aussi des gars qui ont fait des signes bizarres avec leurs mains et qui ont craché du feu. Ça a pas l'air très halal mais j'ai rien dit car ils ont l'air normal au moins. Y a un type avec un masque de chauve-souris qui m'accoste et me dit :

« Merci. Vous avez aidé les forces de Konoha à repousser les armées du Roi Démon. Notre chef, le Hokage, souhaite vous voir. »

Il ramasse un bout de papier par terre et me le montre :

« _J'écris en arabe car je me suis fait tabasser. Un bon musulman est un musulman qui ne travaille pas le week-end. Donc pas de chapitres ce week-end. Signé le Narrateur._ »

J'aime pas beaucoup ce qui est harām, mais j'dois dire, pour une fois le Diable est pieu.


	4. Kebabo delenda est

Je réponds au type avec un masque de chauve-souris si le type sait où je peux trouver ma femme et ma fille. Il me répond quel type et je lui réponds le type qu'il vient de parler. Il reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Vous voulez parler du Hokage ? Je n'ai pas accès à cette information, mais une fois devant lui, vous pourrez lui demander. »

Content de cette réponse, je lui demande s'il veut acheter un kébab. Il reste sans bouger pendant une minute avant de dire :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est... un kébab, mais pourquoi pas après mon service... »

J'aime bien ce type chauve-souris. Il a l'air gentil. Il me prend la main en m'indiquant qu'il a besoin que je fasse pas de vagues. Mais sans faire exprès, je fais des vagues de la main en disant au revoir aux autres gens et aux zombies à terre. Le type semble pas me dire quelque chose mais les zombies répondent avec l'air content. Je suis content que les gens sont contents même si je suis pas sûr ce que ça veut dire, car ils sont contents que je parte...

Le type m'emmène dans plusieurs rues. Je regarde mon smartphone et y a une notif qui dit **suivre le type**. Mon smartphone a l'air malin donc je lui fais confiance.

Après beaucoup de marches, on arrive devant une grande rue devant un grand bâtiment. Le grand bâtiment est une grande tour.

On monte beaucoup de marches. Il pleut toujours. Ma toge est mouillée et je demande si je peux ne plus mettre mes vêtements car j'ai froid. Le type me répond en me regardant un moment :

« Il est vrai qu'une douche ne serait pas de refus, surtout si vous deviez voir le chef. » Il se tourne vers un vieil homme avec un habit propre. « Alfred, pouvez-vous veiller à ce qu'il soit présentable pour son entretien avec notre excellence ? »

Le vieil homme se penche vers nous et se met debout encore.

« Oui Monsieur. Tout sera prêt d'ici trente minutes. »

Le vieil homme en habits propres m'emmène dans une salle propre. Il me dit de me déshabiller et je mets plus mes vêtements. Il me montre une bassine d'eau et me demande de me baigner dedans. Je lui demande si les produits qu'il a mis dedans sont halal et il me répond qu'ils sont très halal. Satisfait, je m'allonge dans l'eau halal. L'homme me met du produit sur la tête et sur les bras et sur les jambes et sur les épaules et sur le dos. Ça fait du bien. Il me dit qu'il me rendra ma toge lorsqu'elle sera propre. Il met les vêtements dans une machine et dit :

« Boule magique ! La boule de la lavage avec les vêtements ! »

Je fais les gros sourcils surpris. Il me dit qu'avec cette boule magique, il multiple par deux la surface de lavage. J'sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais le vieil homme porte des habits propres donc je lui fais confiance. Il me ramène des habits propres tout noir. Ils sont un peu serrés et j'ai des poils qui sortent mais ils sont propres.

Une heure passe et me voilà encore avec le type chauve-souris. Il me regarde une seconde et monte la tête de bas en haut sans dire rien. Le vieil homme ne nous suit pas et je vais avec le type dans une grande allée avec plein de types avec des masques. Il y a un type avec un masque portant un habit collant au corps en rouge. Il a un slip sur la tête. Il lève la main et dit :

« Halte-là, arrêtez-vous dès maintenant. » Il se tourne vers le type chauve-souris. « Tu vas vraiment faire rentrer un inconnu dans la salle du trône, Batman ? »

Le type chauve-souris a l'air pas content et se met à gonfler des muscles.

« Superman, laisse-nous passer. Notre hôte ici se trouve être le héros de légende. »

Le type au slip se met à rire soudain.

« C'est la troisième fois que tu nous ramènes le héros de légende cette semaine. Le Hokage n'a que faire de tes _trouvailles_. »

Je veux pas tabasser sans ma toge de Karaté alors je lui dis :

« Je peux te faire un kébab si tu as faim. »

Mais le type au slip rigole encore plus. J'aime pas beaucoup ce type. Il nous empêche de voir le type qui va me dire où se trouvent ma femme et ma fille. Je regarde mon smartphone et il est marqué **gros con**. Résolu, je me mets en garde de Karaté. Le type se met à plus rire et met aussi le poing en avant. Je lui fonce dessus avec un poing mais au moment où nos poings se rencontrent, nous revenons à notre place initiale. Je regarde mon poing surpris et les autres types ont l'air aussi surpris que moi.

Soudain, j'entends clap clap sur le côté gauche. Je tourne la tête et je vois à côté d'un grand poteau un homme avec un grand chapeau et une barbe et des cheveux blancs et une longue canne, qui se montre. Les deux autres types tremblent devant cet homme blanc au chapeau. Il se met à nous pointer avec son doigt et il a pas l'air content.

« Allons allons, mais que voilà donc ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu causer une dispute entre nos deux lieutenants favoris, hmm ? », il dit avec le nez froncé. Il se tourne vers moi en me regardant bizarrement. « Est-ce un autre héros de légende qui vient de surgir de nulle part ? »

Le type chauve-souris qui transpire vite répond :

« Oui _Oncle Sam_ ! Je viens avec mon escouade de repousser un assaut du mal mais lorsque nous étions sur le point de perdre notre position, cet homme est venu nous aider. Avec son incroyable habilité au combat rapproché, nous avons réussi à anéantir la troupe adverse. J'ai supposé que seul un héros de légende pouvait avoir une telle force. »

Le type blanc se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air intrigué. Je sais pas quoi penser de lui. Je regarde mon smartphone. Il est marqué **très dangereux**. Comme le Diable, j'arrive pas à savoir quel type de type il est. Il a l'air sacrément harām.

« Soit... », le type blanc dit avec un long souffle. « Ce n'est pas mon boulot de contredire les ordres d'Hyrule, aussi stupides soient-ils. Mais si telle est la volonté de _Kali_ , je présenterai ce supposé héros à l'air imbécile devant lui. »

Le type avec le slip a pas l'air content et se met à lever le poing face au type au chapeau avant de dire :

« Personne n'insulte le Hokage en ma présence, aussi important que vous êtes. »

Le type blanc le regarde avec des yeux étrécis et le type au slip se met à avoir du savon qui lui sort de la bouche. Il tombe au sol sans bouger. Le type blanc dit alors d'un air content :

« Voilà qui est mieux. Une quelconque remarque ? », il dit quand il se tourne vers le type chauve-souris qui bouge la tête droite gauche. Il se tourne vers moi et me dit : « Bien. Suis-moi. »

Il tourne le pas vers la porte où le type au slip est allongé. Je le suis car je suis propre et j'ai pas envie de finir avec du savon dans la bouche.

Il ouvre la porte et nous voilà dans une grande salle avec de grandes lampes et de grands tapis rouges. Il y a une grande ligne d'hommes avec des masques qui nous saluent en levant leurs épées qui se croisent en l'air. Au fond, un vieil homme est assis sur une immense chaise avec le dos qui monte très haut. Lorsque nous sommes plus très loin de l'homme assis, un homme qui porte un rouleau de parchemin se rapproche et échange des mots avec l'homme blanc et se met à crier :

« Le Hokage Hyrule Sarutobi accorde l'immense honneur de convenir d'un entretien avec l'Oncle Sam, Adjuvant de la Mère Kali en compagnie du Héros de Légende dont le nom n'a pas encore été révélé ! »

Je regarde le vieil homme assis et à côté de lui, un homme qui porte un grand drap blanc et un long bâton parle pas fort à l'homme assis. L'homme assis devient un homme levé. Il met un doigt qui tourne près de sa tête et dit fort :

« Hmm... Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

L'homme au bâton sort une longue langue et dit :

« Le roi démon Agni et ses fidèles se sont emparés de l'île de Kiri. Il est écrit : seul le héros de légende peut vaincre le démon de légende. »

Soudain, je reçois une notif sur mon smartphone. Je regarde et je vois l'application Pokedex'Arabe s'allumer :

« _Pokémon mythique : PrêtreMaru. Constitue la forme évoluée de PokéMaru. Ce Pokémon est spécialisé dans les attaques lumières et les incantations latines. C'est un Pokémon très intelligent et il peut inventer de nouvelles technologies s'il est bien nourri._ »

J'me dis, si je lui donne un kébab, peut-être il voudra être mon ami. PrêtreMaru regarde l'homme au chapeau et lui dit :

« Merci Oncle Sam de nous avoir emmené le héros de légende. Puissent la Mère Kali et le Père Picsou nous accorder leur bénédiction. »

Le type blanc se penche et disparaît comme si il est de la fumée. PrêtreMaru se tourne vers moi et pointe mon téléphone et dit :

« Je vois que tu es en possession de la Triforce de la Sagesse. Si tu cliques sur l'application _MonPouvoir_ , tu pourras obtenir la force qui fera de toi un héros. »

Je regarde mon téléphone et un gros doigt pointe une application. Il est marqué en haut **appuie sur l'application**. Tout le monde veut que je clique dessus mais je comprends pas trop s'qui s'passe. J'appuie quand même.

De la lumière se met à tourner autour de moi comme si je suis un kébab magique. Je fais de gros sourcils surpris. Tout le monde a l'air surpris aussi. La lumière s'arrête et les gens ont l'air moins surpris. J'avance ma main devant moi et je me mets à dire sans faire exprès :

« _Ninjutsu : Kébab_ »

Un kébab cuit apparaît dans ma main. PrêtreMaru me regarde très fort et me dit très fort :

« Ainsi, tu incarnes l'aspect correcteur de la Gourmandise. Puisse ton pouvoir guider le peuple vers le droit chemin de l'appétit. »

L'homme levé qui était assis bouge sa grosse main très vite et dit :

« Il suffit ! PrêtreMaru, je me demande ce qu'il y a pour dîner ? Je pars pour dîner ! »

J'me dis que si le type qui sait où se trouvent ma femme et ma fille est content, il me dira où elles se trouvent. Du coup, je lui montre le kébab et il le prend dans ses mains avec de grands yeux. Il dit alors d'une voix qui tremble :

« Mon petit ! Ce kébab, est ce pourquoi luttent tous les vrais guerriers ! Je vais prendre ce kébab pour me protéger ! »

Mais au moment où il se met à manger le kébab, un vieux homme avec une longue barbe blanche et une longue robe blanche et une longue cape rouge arrive et dit :

« Non, ô votre omnipotence ! C'est moi qui étais chargé de vous faire à manger ce soir ! Je vous ai préparé tout un chaudron de potion magique ! Ne mangez pas ce kébab pleins de bactéries ! »

Je regarde le vieux homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Je me dis que si le type qui allait manger mon kébab l'entend, il va pas me dire où se trouvent ma femme et ma fille. Je lui dis les sourcils gros :

« Je te défis en duel ! »

 _À suivre..._


	5. Vae Victis Satana

Le type à la barbe blanche se tourne à moitié vers moi. Il a les mêmes gros sourcils que les vieux sages chinois ont, sauf qu'il a pas l'air d'être chinois. Je m'y connais en chinois car je me rappelle il y a très longtemps...

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _, dans Isekai Mohamed :_

 _Un jeune homme nommé Sawadi mangeait sa tranche de salade devant un grand maître du nom de Jacquie Chun._

 _« Je n'ai pas fini ! », épela le grand maître en foutant une claque à son disciple favori._

 _Le jeune homme tomba dans les pommes._

* * *

... qu'ils sont pas très sympas.

Mais le type barbe blanche se retourne vers l'autre type qui peut m'aider et dit soudain très fort :

« Par Toutatis et par Bélénos, je gage que cet héros de légende est un imposteur ! Il refuse de répondre à mon duel _»_

« Objection ! », un costume en forme d'avocat dit. Ou plutôt un avocat portant son costume bleu. Après tout était un peu flou dans ma tête donc je vois pas trop la différence. « Milou, peux-tu prendre des notes ? », un chien blanc avec des lunettes écrit avec sa bouche. Le type coiffé comme un pigeon dit : « Deux plus deux font quatre moins six ça fait moins deux... Hmm... Oui, ça a du sens maintenant... Mais oui c'est ça ! »

PrêtreMaru tient son bâton comme si il était un imam. Sauf qu'il récite pas le Coran. À la place, il dit très fort les yeux lui sortant de la boule à zéro : « Mais comment vous êtes rentré ici ? »

Le chien tombe le stylo et répond : « Ouaf ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ! » et la porte derrière le chien s'ouvre. Un tigre s'avance et je lui fais les gros yeux car la personne sur le tigre est :

« Jessica ? Comment- », je lui dis surpris.

« Non, Jasmine, » elle me dit en regardant son doigt et en faisant le kébab magique avec ses cheveux. « Princesse Jasmine, » elle dit encore en souriant.

J'lui cuisine un kébab d'un coup de ma main et j'lui lance. « Tiens, mange mon bon kébab sauce piquante qu'on rentre à la maison. » Mais le tigre me le renvoie dessus avec un coup de queue retourné du coup c'est moi qui me le mange à la place. Mais Maitre Chun m'a toujours dit, pas de gaspillage quand on a du chocolat. Mais comme y a pas de chocolat là je le laisse tomber à terre, du coup c'est plus halal. En réfléchissant, c'est vrai que y a des tacos au chocolat. Je lève les yeux mais je baisse les yeux car y a des lumières partout. Soudain, c'est l'noir et c'est plus l'noir et j'suis dans une arène. Je vois PrêtreMaru comme Batman écrire sur un panneau sur leur bureau. Je regarde en face et j'vois une grosse femme blonde portant des lunettes qui regarde de gauche à droite de haut.

« Le premier maillon faible de la partie : Jasmine qui n'a pas mangé son kébab, » j'entends une voix dans ma tête. « PrêtreMaru remporte 0€ à son équipe et est donc le maillon fort. Reste à savoir qui d'entre eux partira à la fin de cette manche. Fin du vote, il est temps de déterminer qui va partir : »

Les lumières font des trucs chinois partout avant de revenir normales. La femme blonde fait un tour sur elle-même et dit :

« Qui est déjà habillé pour le deuil de sa réputation ? Qui rêvait d'être à ma place et ne va même pas garder la sienne sur le plateau ? Réfléchissez ! Votez ! Éliminez le maillon faible ! »


End file.
